Girdle of Iron Will
The Girdle of Iron Will is a general item which can be used on all of the characters. This item has a 100% chance to avoid stuns, interrupts and critical hits. "Immune" will appear above the character's art while in battle when it activates to prevent stuns or interrupts. It will also be noted in the game log. Highly useful item on characters with powerful moves that are easily interrupted. Kongai Card Album Description Used best on characters with a slow, powerful move that they don't want interrupted. Cornelius and Juju are good examples, as are Onimaru and Andromeda. It's also good against stun or intercept-heavy opponents, such as Rumiko, Yoshiro, or Higashi. Girdle of Iron Will on characters Martial Artists * Amaya - Due to Amaya's low health bar, one stun usually kills him. Moreover, players may try to interrupt the slow Shadow Wrath, as it deals damage to all enemies. * Higashi - Higashi's Chi Blast can be interrupted by Lightning Arrow. However, this is the only useful application of the move as Open Palm is too fast to be interrupted. * Onimaru - Very powerful, because his slow Double Slash can be easily interrupted. * Rumiko - Her attacks are already fast, so Girdle of Iron Will is not the best choice. * Yoshiro - His slowest attack is speed 8, and so is unlikely to be interrupted. His Chi Blast can be interrupted by Lightning arrow, but Lightning Arrow can be reflected by Chi Reflect. Amazons * Andromeda - Since there are almost no interrupting or stunning attacks on the far range, this item is unnecessary. * Anex - Interrupts rarely come into play at far range, not a very good choice. * Ashi - Ashi's immune to interrupts, but not stuns. However, most stun moves and follow ups are weak against Ashi anyway. * Helene - Helene's moves are already quick, and she is immune to stuns. Most of the time, it is better to use a Valkyrie's Charm instead to avoid interrupts. * Phoebe - Her powerful far range attacks are pretty fast. It is not worth giving her this item just to prevent interrupting Hamstring and Deafening Crack. Villagers * Juju - As Juju is very slow, Girdle of Iron Will is a good choice for him. However, as many stunning/interrupting moves are physical, it may be more effective to use Elusive Feather instead. * Popo - Her attacks are fast, so this is not the best item. * Tafari - His attacks are fast (except Leafy Trap). Girdle of Iron Will is not needed. * Ubuntu - His attacks are slow, so you may put Girdle of Iron Will on him. * Zina - Tiger Pounce is already very fast. On far range, there are few interrupting or stunning attacks that affect Zina. Vampires * Ambrosia Thorn - Other players will try to interrupt Vamp Kiss and Spectral Choke because of their speed, effects, and high energy costs. Girdle of Iron Will is a decent choice. * Cain Solomon - Voidstream is the only move that can be easily interrupted. This item is not recommended. * Cornelius Constantine - Slow Pilebunker and Voidstream makes Girdle of Iron Will a very good choice. Also, Rumiko, one of Cornelius's most common counters, uses Eviscerate, a stunning move, as one of her main attacks. * Marquis Le Morte - Vampiric Touch is speed 7, but his Life Drain is speed 3. This may be useful if you plan on using Life Drain more often than Vampiric Touch. * Vanessa Voss - Not necessary, considering her moves are fast enough to get through most interrupts. Pirates * Auger Blackboot - Word of Command and Aimed Pistol will generally be interrupted due to their mediocre speed, so those moves will benefit greatly if equipped. * Balthazar Bomb-Britches - Only affects Load Cannon (which shouldn't be as concerning) and Balthazar is already immune to stun. Use something else. * Darla Cross - Nothing special, since most of her moves are fairly speedy. * Ranec Vest - Same with Darla. Ranec's probably better off with something else. * Starbuck - Player's choice, though this will enhance Gigaton Punch more tolerably. Knights * Bestor- Flame Sword Frenzy is speed 8 and you will rely on it to do damage, unless you are fighting Rumiko on a regular basis the Girdle isn't recommended. * Gunbjorn- The Girdle is a very good item for Gunbjorn. All of his attacks are slow and easily interrupted. * Oxbox- Good choice for Oxbox, all his attacks are slow and you need all the chances you get to deal damage. * Rathbone- Since he's already immune to interrupts you wouldn't need Girdle much at all. * Wei-shan - Since Wei-shan is mainly a support character, you will try to use him in strategic circumstances. Unless you fight with lots of Pirates, the Girdle wouldn't be a good choice. Robots * Angelan Series D - Can be useful despite her quick attacks, as she can benefit from stun and crit immunities. * B9 - Will affect Electrifying Grab and Pincer Grab. Not a bad choice. * Gorbax-Mark 2 - Omega Missile and Lock-on can benefit from the Girdle, but there are always better options. * IBO-K9 - This may prolong his health, but that's only about it. Better suited for other items. * MR-V1N - Since most of MR-V1N's moves are generally slow, this may be useful. Witches * Agathe De Grey - Not really that useful, since her moves are either long-range or quick. * Eva Bovary - Similar to above, though immunities are always helpful. * Margo Curie - Only affects Hallucinogenic Incense, non-beneficial. * Sadie Trudeau - Although generally fast enough to remain uninterrupted, this does benefit 5-Point Pinch. Optional. * Sophie Merovingian - There are certain characters that are willing to prevent Sophie from activating Circle of Shadows (namingly Higashi), so the girdle is detrimental against them if equipped. Full Art Category:Items Category:Gray Items